un dia mas
by Avila22
Summary: son tres chicos que tratan de sobrevivir al fin de la humanidad mientras luchan la locura, sus amigos, por los suministros ect.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic espero que les gusté, es de zombies es la primera parte solo de prueba para ver si les gusta la historia. **

Un día mas: el comienzo par.1

Hola soy Carlos e encontrado este libro y aquí ecribire todo lo que valla pasando, les contare que a pasado desde que empezó el fin de la humanidad.

Era martes 10 de diciembre 2012

Estaba llegando a la biblioteca para terminar mi trabajo escolar cuando me llamo mi amigo Roberto

Roberto:"Hola Carlos ¿ya visté las noticias?"

Carlos: "ya que lo has mencionado no"

Roberto: "tienes que deja de hacer todo, es muy urgente ¡míralas!

Carlos: "ok?"

Dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo y fui corriendo a cualquier restaurante haber si tenía televisión, estube buscando por el centro pero no encontré nada lo cual me frustre mucho cuando derepente oi balastos lo cual me asuste mucho, estaba pensando

"Por que estarán disparando" después de eso vi a mucha gente correr

Sabía que era algo muy malo así decidi salir y ir a mi casa.

Era el momento salí corriendo sentía que todo se detenia, pasaba sobre los carros y alado de la gente hasta que despues de un rato ya estaba muy lejos del centro derrepente senti un gran cansancio despues de correr tanto entonses empese a caminar, una hora despues llege a mi casa, cuando llege no estaba mi hermana ni mi madre (su padre habría muerto unos años atrás) decidí prender mi tele

Ningún canal trasmitía señal solo el de las noticias el cual decía

Reportero:"trasmitiendo desde el centro a ocurrido un atentado en la plaza plata los que an salido sólo an atacado a la gente gritando como locos ..."

Carlos:"mierda se perdió la señal es mejor que llame a mi hermana"

Saco mi teléfono y le marco a mi herman (se llama Cristina su hermana)

Cristina:"¿hola? Quien habla"

Carlos:"hola ¿donde estas?"

Cristina:"llegando a la casa ¿por?"

Carlos:"te explicare en la casa"

Cristina:"¿ok?

Cuelga

Carlos:"creo que esto no sólo es un ataque terrorista esto es más la gente que salía paresia que sólo querían matar a la gente creo que es mejor prepárame para lo peor"

Agarre mi mochila de escuela y saque todos lo que tenía después agarre un cuchillo de la cocina también guarde algo de fruta por sí acaso después de eso oi que alguien ábria la puerta pensé que era mi hermana cuando alguien me hablo

Roberto:"te olvidaste de mi verdad"

Me quede en shok al oír eso no podía mentir me había olvidado de el

Carlos:"si" dije apenado

Roberto:"no te preocupes oye ¿ya visté las noticias?"

Carlos:"si"

Roberto:"es algo raro que hallan atacado la plaza"

Carlos:"tienes mucha razón es algo muy raro"

Al terminar esa oración se oyó la puerta abrirse pero cerrarse de golpe

Lo cual me alerto mucho así que saque el cuchillo de mi mochila llegando muy silenciosamente a la puerta derepente vía a mi hermana respirando muy ajitada mente

Carlos:"¿qué pasa?

Cristina:¡estas bromeando unos tipos me trataron de morder! por suerte me lleve la chamarra de cuero lo cual me salvo de una de las mordidas después me fui corriendo a la casa ¿por qué tienes ese cuchillo?"

Carlos:"pensé que eras alguna de ese tipo de personas"

Cristina:"ok"

Roberto:"creo que deberíamos quedarnos aqui hasta que llege el ejército"

Cristina /Carlos:"ok"

Carlos:"Creo que hay que informarnos primero sobre que paso y que son esas cosas"

Roberto:"tienes rason"

Cristina:"yo se algo, me entere que hubo una explocion en la plaza plata despues llego la policia y luego el ejercito y unas personas con un traje especial como si se tratara de algo radiactivo"

Carlos:"y ¿como te enteraste de todo esto?"

Cristina:"pues digamos que estube alli"

Roberto y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta

Roberto:"y que hacias hay?"

Cristina:"estaba saliendo de comprar zapatillas cuando paso"

Carlos:"lo que no entiendo es ¿por que tanta seguridad?"

Roberto:"creo la respuesta"

Carlos/Cristina:"cual"

Roberto:"talves suponiendo lo peor son zombies"

Me quede en shok al oir eso

Cristina:"que es eso de ¿zombies?"

Roberto contesto porque seguia en shok

Roberto:"pues son muertos que solo quieren comer y comer"

Despues de un rato sali del shok y mire a mi hermana estaba blanca lo cual me iso un poco de gracia

Cristina:"no bromeas ¿verdad?"

Roberto:"no"

Carlos:"creo que es mejor prepararnos con cosas útiles"

Cristina/Roberto:"ok"

Cristina se fue al segundo piso mientras Roberto se fue a la cocina

Mientras tanto yo trataba de llamarle a mi madre pero no tenia señal

Lo cual me pareció raro

necesitábamos un auto para ir por mi madre

y para ir a super mercados y tiendas cercanas

Carlos:"chicos voy por un auto móvil"

Cristina/Roberto:"que"

Contestaron los dos

Roberto:"estas loco es suicidarte"

Carlos:"lo se pero tengo que ir"

Roberto:"suerte la necesitaras"

Carlos:"gracias"

Me asome por la ventana todo estaba muy tranquilo eso me inquietaba mucho

Carlos:"es hora de salir"

Salí empecé a trotar lo mas silenciosamente posible, mi plan era ir a la tienda de la esquina despues buscar un auto si fuera posible una camioneta,

Estaba llegando a la tienda cuando oi un grito atras de mi

Me gire muy lenta mente, lo que suponía un zombie, empecé a correr a la tienda

El zombie me seguia muy de cerca llege a la tienda y lo primero que hice fue cerrar la puerta, el zombie le pegaba muy fuertemente a la puerta lo suficiente para romperlo sabia que no iba a durar mucho, abri mi mochila y empecé a llenarla de chatarra y refrescos despues busque algo util para matar zombies despues de un rato encontre un encendedor, una lampara, unas tijeras de patio y algunas heramientas, despues recorde que tenia un cuchillo en mi mochila lo saque y al mismo tiempo se oyo un gran golpe Despues un grito

Carlos:"mierda el zombie debio entrar"

Gire para ver la puerta y mi mala suerte, el zombie esta adentro de repente todo se volvio muy lento como aquella ves que abia salido del centro corriendo desspues agarre el cuchillo muy fuertemente y me lance contra el todo empezar a ponerse mas lento derrepente atravesé el craneo del zombie salpicando mucha sangre despues todo se volvio a la normalidad el zombie callo al suelo estaba un poco en shok sabia que tenia que seguir me quede un poco mas aliviado despues de matarlo tal parese que son faciles de matar

Sali de la tienda y empese a correr para encontrar una camioneta no me costo mucho tiempo encontrar una, estaba a 5 calles de mi casa, le rompi el vidrio, despues abri la puerta, abri debajo del volante para encender el auto depues de 5 min lo logre encender todo lo avia aprendido gracias al internet empecé a manejar a mi casa, despues de 2 min llege me estacione baje y me fui dentro de la casa al entrar vi que Roberto y Cristina estaban con maletas llenas de cosas.

Cristina:"tardaste"

Roberto:"y bastante y ¿porque estas lleno de sangre?"

Carlos:"o no me abia dado cuanta de que tenia sangre en la ropa a y lo que paso es que tuve que matar a un zombie"

Cristina:"dios mio y ¿estas bien?"

Carlos:"si solo son manchas de sangre mmm"

Roberto:"y ¿que conseguiste?"

Carlos:"traje una lampara, un ensendedor, unas tijeras de jardin y unas heramientas"

Roberto:"¡solo eso! Nada de comida"

Cristina:"solo piensas en comida verdad"

Roberto:"talves"

Carlos:"tambien traje comida"

Roberto:"genial"

Cristina:"creo que hay que ir a un supermercado para armarnos contra esas cosas"

Roberto/Carlos:"ok"

todos se subieron a la camioneta y empecé a manejar a el supermecado mas serca posible la carretera daba miedo por que no abia nada y nadie despues de 10 min llegamos

Carlos:"ya llegamos"

Roberto:"¿me das las tijeras de jardin para defenderme?"

Carlos:"mmmm mejor se las doy a mi hermana"

Cristina:"viva!"

Cuando entramos no me esperaba eso

Carlos:"mierda"

**Si les gusto y quiren que continúe con la historia enviarme sus reseñas y comentarios **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos esta es la segunda parte para explicar bien todo lo de la infección y explicar un poco sobre los personajes**

Un día mas: el comienzo parte 2

Como lo había imaginado

Carlos: "mierda"

Roberto: "demonios"

Cristina: "que mal"

Habíamos llegado tarde todo el supermercado había sido saqueado, de todas entramos para buscar cualquier cosa que nos sirviera

Cristina: "chicos estoy oyendo algo"

Roberto:"mmm de donde viene ese sonido"

Carlos:"viene de la bodega"

Cristina/Roberto/Carlos:"¡vamos!"

Fuimos corriendo aver que rallos era ese ruido, nos detuvimos antes de llegar para ir un poco mas silenciosamente, justamente me iba a asomar cuando oí boses que decían

¿?:"corre sube esto a la camioneta"

¿?:"ya voy"

¿?:"tranquila no creo encontrarnos con alguien por aquí"

¿?:"de todas formas háganlo rápido"

Tal parecía que eran dos sujetos y una mujer, "mmm nos mataran si tratamos de hablar con ellos" pensé

Roberto:"hay que hacer algo rápido, se llevan muchas cosas que tal ves nos servirían"

Cristina:"Carlos alguna idea?"

Carlos:"si es prácticamente suicida pero si, voy a salir Roberto por alla hay otra salida por si me tratan de atacar tu sales y los golpeas, Cristina tu ve a la salida que esta justamente al otro lado de la de Roberto yo saldré de por aquí para ver si son personas buenas ok?"

Cristina:"ese plan es suicida pero no tenemos otra opción"

Roberto:"y como sabré cuando salir? Por si te atacan"

Carlos:"gritare ya para que salgan y los ataquen ok?"

Roberto:"ok"

Cristina:"cuídate hermano"

Carlos:"siempre lo e hecho, ahora todos a su posición"

Respire muy profundamente y rece para que no me atacaran "es hora" dije en silencio… Salí le había atinado eran dos tipos y una mujer, los dos tipos se me quedaron viendo mientras la mujer sacaba algo muy lenta mente de su pantalón pensé "mierda tiene un arma me va a atacar"

Carlos:"en la guerra y el amor se vale todo" dije antes de gritar "ya"

Todo se detuvo pude ver a Roberto y a Cristina saliendo a atacar a los tipos que aun me estaban observando, tenia que hacer algo con la mujer por que sabia que si no hacia algo iba a morir, pensé si la tacleo no podrá sacar lo que este sacando de su bolsillo de su pantalón de repente todo empezaba a moverse otra ves, es hora, me abalance contra la mujer tacleándola mientras mis amigos atacaban a los tipos, había dejado ala tipa tirada tal parece que la caída la había dejado noqueada hubo un silencio incomodo asta que cristina hablo.

Cristina:"no puedo cree r que acabamos de atacar a unas pobres personas"

Roberto:"no lo hicimos para mal sino para bien para salvar a Carlos"

Carlos:"el tiene razón hermana"

Cristina:"esta bien solo por que querían atacar a mi hermano"

Carlos:"esa es la actitud"

Roberto:"hay que checar que tienen en la camioneta y haber si nos sirven"

Empezamos a checar la camioneta, después de un rato esto fue lo que aviamos encontrado un machete algo de comida, varias chamarras, un bate de béisbol,

un poco de ropa, y una pistola 9 mm que encontré en el bolcillo de la mujer creo que me iba a disparar que suerte que tengo a mi hermana y a mi amigo que me ayudaron con los dos tipos por que sino no hubiera salido de aquí vivo

Carlos:"creo que es hora de encontrar un refugio"

Roberto:"mmmm pero donde"

Cristina:"que tal si nos quedamos en la escuela?"

Carlos:"no es una mala idea vamos"

Todo subimos a la camioneta de los tipos que matamos, la escuela no estaba muy lejos del supermercado así que no tardamos mucho en llegar al llegar bajamos de la camioneta yo con el machete Roberto con el bate de beisbol y Cristina con las tijeras de jardín, abrimos la reja entre primero yo, tal parecía que no había nadie "uff" dije en vos baja menos mal que no hay nadie, dé repente se oyeron disparos atrás nuestro

Carlos:"¡corran!"

Cristina:"¡que es lo que pasa!"

Carlos:"¡si supiera te diría!"

Roberto:"creo que es el ejercito"

Carlos:"deben estar matando zombis"

Volteo para ver por donde van cuando veo que están justo atrás nuestro pero lo peor de todo es que traían un tanque lo cual me asusto mucho dije gritando "corran" nos ocultamos adentro de un salón, se seguían escuchando balazos

Roberto:"que tal si vienen a ayudarnos?"

Cristina:"tal ves"

Carlos:"mmm"

Roberto:"que hay que perder"

Carlos:"¡nuestras vidas!"

Roberto:"deja intento yo la ultima ves tu arriesgaste tu vida"

Carlos:"ok" dije inconforme

Roberto empeso a salir y yo me asomaba por la ventana, vi que el ejercito se detuvo enfrente de Roberto y le decía algo pero no pude oir que decía "que le estarán diciendo" cuando dé repente binó a nosotros corriendo

Roberto:"tengo buenas noticias"

Cristina:"cuales?"

Roberto:"nos llevaran a un refugio a salvo de los zombis"

Carlos:"hay que ir con ellos" algo traman los soldados

Cristina:"entonces que esperamos"

Salimos del salón y nos subimos al tanque no se cuanto tiempo paso pero supongo que unas 3 horas después llegamos a otra escuela donde había mas supervivientes eso me alegro mucho por que "¡mierda!" dije seme olvidaron nuestros padres maldito cerebro no podía hacer mas no nos dejaban salir había soldados por doquier después de 15 min intentando salir me rendí y me senté luego encontré este libro para ir escribiendo todo lo que valla pasando en el fin de la humanidad seguiré escribiendo si pasa algo mas emocionante.

**Asta aquí el segundo capitulo se que no e pasado de dia y no e terminado de explicar como paso todo y explicar mas sobre los personajes esperen la tercera parte y si preguntan cuando saldrá el siguiente será dentro de una semana comenten y digan sus reseñas gracias.**


End file.
